warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights-Errant
The Knights-Errant were a mysterious body of Space Marine warriors that was formed at the express order of Malcador the Sigillite, the acting Regent of Terra, following the betrayal at Istvaan III during the opening days of the Horus Heresy in the early years of the 31st Millennium. These agents of the Sigillite were made up of an ever-expanding band of elite Astartes, each and every one an exemplar of the Emperor's vision for the champions of humanity. They were the pinnacle of the "Chosen of Malcador," a secret army, sent to the far reaches of the Imperium of Man to prosecute the Sigillite's "Silent War" with the Praetorian of Terra, the Primarch Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists Legion. The Knights-Errant were entirely dedicated to Malcador's cause, which transcended even the immediate strategic concerns of the Horus Heresy, and proved vital to all that would come after the Traitors were finally cast out. The Knights-Errant would form the nucleus of what would eventually become the Grey Knights Chapter of Astartes who served the Inquisition in the years after the end of the Heresy. History worn by Knights-Errant; in place of the standard Legion heraldry was the sigil of Malcador the Sigillite.]] In the solar decades that had passed since the culmination of the Horus Heresy and the onset of the period referred to as The Scouring, tacticae-savants had identified a broad spectrum of categories into which many irregular forces of those conflicts could be placed. At one end of this spectrum was to be found the body of warriors coined the "Knights-Errant." Imperial scholars know all but nothing of this mysterious group, other than it was formed at the express order of Malcador the Sigillite. The so-called "Chosen of Malcador" included many individuals from a wide range of backgrounds, but his Knights-Errant were all Space Marines, and many of these were the scions of the Traitor Primarchs who had refused to follow their gene-fathers into treachery and chose instead to renounce their Legion and serve the Imperium directly at its highest level. All cast off their original Space Marine Legion heraldry and wore in its stead the gunmetal grey of bare ceramite. Little is now known of the highly secret missions the Knights-Errant undertook at the behest of the Regent of Terra throughout the Heresy, for many accounts have been deliberately suppressed, events went unrecorded at the time or reports were simply lost in the conflagration that descended upon Terra at the culmination of the Warmaster Horus' great betrayal. Certainly, the Knights-Errant fought alone or in small groups against key foes identified by the Sigillite and in some cases aligned their interests with those of other Legion forces, serving side by side with conventional Legiones Astartes units when deemed necessary. , Malcador's Agentia Primus, wearing the burnished slate-grey Mark VI Power Armour of a Knight-Errant]] It is considered likely by some Imperial historators that the Knights-Errant may have played a key, albeit mysterious role in the unseen "Silent War" that was waged between Malcador and the Imperial Fists Legion's Primarch Rogal Dorn, for both found their interests frequently in opposition. As the Solar War gripped humanity's star system of birth, the interests of the Sigillite and the Primarch frequently clashed and while face to face the two remained cordial, if often coldly so, behind the scenes their agents and servants might very well have been murdering one another. The Primarch believed the Horus Heresy would be won by erecting unassailable but conventional defences around the Sol System, the throneworld of Terra and the Imperial Palace. But the Sigillite was convinced that covert operations in the shadows, up to and including select missions of assassination, would prove most effective in defeating Horus' rebellion. While both knew the other was utterly dedicated to the cause of the Emperor, they deeply disagreed on the means required to defend the Imperium from the Traitors' onslaught. Whether or not the Knights-Errant ever took up arms against other Loyalist forces is unknown, but it is certain that they undertook missions that furthered the long-term goals of the Regent of Terra at the expense of those of the Praetorian of Terra. The Crusader Host At the conclusion of the Unification Wars, the Space Marine Legions stood upon the precipice of launching the Great Crusade, to depart the Sol System in a great many cases never to return. Before leaving at the head of the first great Expeditionary Fleets, each of the Legions mustered a party of Astartes who would remain on Terra and stand as their representatives before the Terran Council in all matters in which the Legions held a stake. In addition, they would serve as an Honour Guard to watch over Terra and all that the Unification Wars had won Mankind. Perhaps most importantly, they would record the names of those Legionaries who would lay down their lives conquering the great darkness beyond the light of Sol, so that no sacrifice would ever be forgotten. In accepting this honour, the Astartes of this so-called Crusader Host would be making an equally great sacrifice, for they would partake in none of the glory their brothers would win and all their victories would be won by proxy. wields his Power Sword Libertas during the Battle of Calth]] When the Warmaster Horus' betrayal was revealed at the Istvaan III Atrocity, the members of the Crusader Host were as one incarcerated by the Praetorian of Terra, the Primarch Rogal Dorn. If one such as Horus could turn against the Master of Mankind, then who among the Host could be trusted? At length, Dorn was satisfied that those of the Host drawn from his own Legion were sound in their loyalties and he ordered them freed. Of the remainder, each is a tale in its own right. Some escaped, their fates unknown. A small number were freed on condition of their performing some great and vital task, such as service in the ranks of the Knights-Errant. The ultimate fate of many of the Crusader Host is bound up in the events of the climax of the Horus Heresy, when total war came at last to Terra, but that is a tale best accounted when at last it is time to do so. One of its number, a former Luna Wolves Astartes by the name of Severian, helped the Sigillite in identifying potential Knights-Errant from both Loyalist and Traitor Legions alike. The Sigillite's intent was to gather each of those named by Severian and muster them into a cadre of warriors directly under his control, a band he would dub the Knights-Errant. It fell to the most senior of these, the Agentia Primus Nathaniel Garro, a former Battle-Captain of the Death Guard and witness to the events of the Istvaan III Atrocity, to go forth into the galaxy and recruit all twenty to his master's cause. Notable Missions of the Knights-Errant Calth (007.M31) In 007.M31, Agentia Primus Garro sought out Battle-Brother Tylos Rubio amongst the Astartes of the 21st Company of the Ultramarines Legion during the Battle of Calth, an extremely powerful psyker who had once been a Codicier Librarius of the XIIIth Legion before the Emperor's formal decree at the Council of Nikaea had banned the Space Marine Legions' use of psykers, including their own corps of Librarians. Many Librarians resented the Decrees of Nikaea, but honoured their oath to the Emperor and surrendered their Librarian panoply and wargear, returning to the lines as ordinary Battle-Brothers. Rubio's commanding Captain Gaius had been killed in a Word Bearers' assault when a large force of Traitor Marines and Chaos Cultists nearly overwhelmed the 21st Company's battle lines. Garro arrived before the next assault and found Brother Rubio. He explained to the perplexed Ultramarine that he was there on the orders of Malcador the Sigillite and that Rubio must come away with him. Rubio refused to leave his Battle-Brothers in the face of annihilation unless so ordered by the Emperor Himself. Much to Rubio's surprise, the honourable Garro respected his decision and agreed to stand and fight with him against the Word Bearers. In the final assault, the Ultramarines were driven back in the face of overwhelming numbers, and sought cover within a cave. They were hard-pressed by the elite Word Bearers' Cataphractii-armoured Terminators. Brother Rubio was sorely tested, forced to restrain from using his innate psychic abilities, bound by his sacred oaths to the Emperor, even though he knew that by doing so he could have saved the lives of many of his fallen Battle-Brothers. Facing imminent death, Rubio felt that he had no other choice and unleashed a powerful psychic attack, driving the enemy back with the full force of his powers. The tunnel collapsed in the process, burying the attacking Word Bearers Cataphractii under tons of rubble. The survivors of the 21st Company had been saved and the sole passage to Numinus had been denied to the enemy. The cost of using his powers, however, was a grave one for Rubio -- his honour before his Primarch and his Emperor. Garro told him to be grateful that he had saved his Battle-Brothers' lives. As Rubio approached his fellow Ultramarines, they averted their eyes and as one turned their backs, shunning him. Rubio had disobeyed a Decree Absolute of the Emperor, and for that, there was no forgiveness. Garro drew his Power Sword Libertas and Rubio spun at the sound of it, fixing Garro with a furious glare. Garro held the sword out, the point down towards the ground. He had Rubio place his hand upon the blade to take an Oath of Moment, to dedicate himself to the orders of the Regent of Terra and put aside all other claims upon his honour. Rubio swore upon the blade, for he had little other choice. ''Sword of Truth'', Sol System (007.M31) Captain Macer Varren]] The second mission Garro undertook as a Knight-Errant was within the Sol System itself, when a rag tag fleet of Loyalists arrived in the Kuiper Belt, on the outskirts of the Sol System. This flotilla of hodge-podge vessels were comprised of small merchant vessels led by the Daggerline which bore the heraldry of the traitorous World Eaters Legion. Stopped by Loyalist forces, the flotilla was ordered to stand down pending further investigation. Aware of the situation, Malcador sent Garro, Tylos Rubio, and Khorarinn, a member of the Emperor's elite Legio Custodes, aboard the Battleship Nolandia, to ascertain the true allegiance of this so-called "Loyalist" flotilla. Once they arrived, Garro insisted on making Vox contact with the flotilla's de facto commander -- the former World Eaters Captain Macer Varren. Khorarinn, Garro and Rubio then took a shuttle to the Daggerline to meet with Varren in person, and were surprised that besides the presence of Varren's warriors, there were other Astartes present from various Legions, including a small contingent of Emperor's Children led by Captain Rakatio, and the White Scars, led by Captain Hakim. Events soon took place that seemed to incriminate the Emperor's Children as Traitors, but Garro, Rubio and Varren realised they had been duped when Captain Hakin's White Scars contingent callously murdered the few Emperor's Children Legionaries along with the arrogant Khorarinn. It turned out that Hakim and his warriors were, in actuality, both Warrior Lodge members, and Traitors loyal to Horus' cause. With Hakim's proclamation for Horus, the human refugees began to panic and attempted to flee. Obeying Khararrin's final orders, the Nolandia began to systematically destroy each fleeing vessel. Garro, Rubio and Varren rushed to the Daggerline's Vox array in order to send a message to the Nolandia, ordering them to stand down, but found that the Daggerline 's officers had been murdered and the Vox array damaged beyond their ability to repair. In the ensuing melee, the Traitor White Scars murdered the remainder of Varren's men. The trio were soon confronted by a squad of White Scars led by Captain Hakim. Cornered, they faced imminent death, but fortunately, Rubio had taken the dead Custodian's teleport homer during the subsequent firefight, and activated it, which teleported the trio back aboard the Nolandia. Garro had the vessel stop attacking the refugee vessels, and ordered all weapons to be trained on the Daggerline. He then offered the choice to Captain Varren, to either take the Traitor White Scars into custody, or to destroy them outright. Without hesitation, Varren gave the order to fire, destroying the Traitors' vessel. Garro then offered Varren a place within the Sigillite's Knights-Errant, to act as the Regent's "knife in the dark." Varren accepted, and joined this strange shadow brotherhood. The Phalanx (ca. 007.M31) Undertaking the next recruiting mission alone, Garro, armed only with his Power Sword Libertas, infiltrated the Imperial Fists' flagship -- the mobile-starfortress Phalanx. Within the massive floating citadel, lay a sealed chamber where the former Librarians of the VIIth Legion had been remanded into custody, under orders from the Primarch Rogal Dorn, since the Emperor's Edict of Nikaea declared the dissolution of the Legiones Astartes Librarius several standard years earlier. Disabling the Guard-servitors, Garro managed to open the sealed chamber, and was confronted by a group of six former Librarians. To Garro's astonishment, he learned that these Imperial Fists had had no outside contact with either their Battle-Brothers or their Primarch in many standard years. They were unaware of what had occurred since they had withdrawn from the Great Crusade or of Horus' betrayal and the resulting galaxy-wide internecine conflict known as the Horus Heresy. However, one of the Librarians, named Massic, confessed to having troubling dreams of conflict that currently raged in the galaxy, and of future events in regards to the terrible final battle that would inevitably come. Garro offered the Librarians an opportunity to join with him and put their powers to good use once more, but all of them refused to disobey their Primarch's orders. Before Garro could persuade them further, Rogal Dorn himself appeared, for Garro's presence had been detected the moment he came aboard. Demanding an explanation, Garro informed the Primarch that he was under strict orders from the Sigillite not to reveal his mission to anyone, save Massic. Reluctantly, Dorn acquiesced to Garro's demand, and allowed the Agentia Primus and Massic to have the room to themselves for a few moments. Garro explained to the Librarian how the Heresy came to be, and of the presence of daemons amongst the Traitor Legions' ranks, as well as the founding and the purpose of Malcador's Knights-Errant. Much to Garro's surprise, Massic refused his offer to join, and explained to the Knight-Errant that he and his fellow Librarians would not disobey their lord's orders, even if it meant they were to stay secluded for the remainder of their lives. But Massic had faith, that when the time was right, they would eventually be called upon. Garro accepted Massic's explanation, and reluctantly took his leave. Before Garro departed the Phalanx, however, he was confronted by Dorn a final time, who warned the Agentia Primus, and through him, the Sigillite, not to test his forbearance again. Carrying the burden of being the Praetor of Terra and fortifying both the Throneworld and the Sol System, he had no wish to have to keep a vigilant watch over his own supposed "allies" as well. The Primarch also explained to Garro that Malcador misunderstood his intent when it came to his sons -- he was not keeping the Librarians prisoner out of blind obedience to the Emperor's Decree Absolute, but to keep them safeguarded until the day their abilities would be needed. Istvaan III (007.M31) , as the half-deranged survivor "Cerberus," upon the ravaged world of Istvaan III]] Next, Garro and Macer Varren returned to Istvaan III, the site of Horus' great betrayal, with the express purpose of searching for a lost Astartes as a recruit to join the Knights-Errant. They encountered a handful of survivors who spoke of a beast that hunted them. Taking matters into his own hands, Garro went to the lair of the so-called beast of Istvaan III, and on discovery of the long-dead corpse of the Sons of Horus Captain Tarik Torgaddon, he was attacked by the unkempt, nearly-psychotic "Cerberus." After a lengthy battle, during which Cerberus escaped, Garro and his companions discovered that the human "survivors" of the virus-bombing of Istvaan III were in fact daemonhosts who had been transformed into undead Plague Zombies of Nurgle when the virus-bombing had weakened the barrier between the Immaterium and Istvaan III, allowing the Plague Lord's influence to reign supreme. Garro and his Loyalist Astartes managed to defeat the foul creatures with the aid of Cerberus; however, once the undead had been destroyed, Garro and Cerberus once more faced one another in mortal combat. It was during this final fight that Garro managed to reach through the amnesia and fractured awareness of Cerberus to the core of the good man that remained deep within his psyche, reminding him of who he truly was, and that the Emperor still had a use for him in rooting out the corruption that was staining the Imperium. Aware of his true identity once more, Garviel Loken joined Garro and his team. With his assemblage of warriors now complete, Garro and Loken left Istvaan III for Luna to receive their first true mission from Malcador the Sigillite. Caliban (007.M31) sneaks into the Dark Angels' fortress-monastery of Aldurukh on Caliban]] Garviel Loken was sent by Malcador on his first mission to the Dark Angels' homeworld of Caliban, alongside his former comrade in the Luna Wolves Legion, Iacton Qruze. Their vital mission called for the Knights-Errant to ascertain both the Ist Legion's strengths and loyalty to their Primarch Lion El'Jonson. Infiltrating the Dark Angels' fortress-monastery of Aldurukh, Loken allowed himself to be captured by the Dark Angels. Shackled and bound, he soon found himself being interrogated by Caliban's Regent, Luther. Identifying himself only as "Cerberus," Luther was still able to accurately determine his captive's status as a former Luna Wolf based solely on his Cthonian accent. Loken's captor mentioned his prior experience fighting alongside the Luna Wolves at both Cardensine and Zaramund, which triggered Loken to experience flashbacks of those moments. Upon further study by torchlight, Luther recognised Loken, but only vaguely, as he was still unsure of his captive's identity. Luther questioned Loken as to why one Legion would be spying on another, which showed Loken that the Regent was still woefully ignorant of the broader events of the Horus Heresy that currently raged throughout the galaxy. Though he wished to tell Luther the full truth, he felt that Caliban was surrounded by darkness and would eventually turn to the service of the Traitors. Unsatisfied, Luther took his leave from Loken's cell. The Knight-Errant was then confronted by a small hooded figure in his cell -- a Watcher in the Dark. Through telepathy, the Watcher gave Loken a small fraction of his abilities to sense Luther's feelings. The creature would not offer an explanation as to its presence, and instead freed him from his bondage. He wanted Loken to explain to both Dorn and the Sigillite what he had witnessed -- that Luther was ignorant of the wider events of the Heresy, and that he was ambitious and felt resentment towards the Lion. This only complicated Loken's mission, as Terra had no clue as to the Lion's true loyalties. During his escape, Loken was discovered by a mysterious figure who had snuck up on him and held a Power Blade to his throat. Startling the Knight-Errant, the figure said Loken's name. He explained that he was the Lord Cypher, and proceeded to assist Loken in his escape. When they encountered a lone Dark Angels sentry, Lord Cypher ordered the guard to hold, in order for Loken to subdue him. Unfortunately, this was not enough, and Qruze methodically killed his fellow Astartes in cold blood with his Stalker Pattern Bolter. Enraged over Qruze's callous disregard, Loken chastised the older Knight-Errant for the necessity of such a brutal action, explaining that with this one Dark Angel's death, it might now tip the scales of loyalty for the entire I Legion against the Imperium. The veteran warrior dismissed Loken's misgivings, explaining that the sentry was not the first loyal servant of the Imperium he had killed, nor would he be the last. With the help of Cypher, the two Knights-Errant made good their escape from the dungeon of the fortress-monastery. Even though the pair of Knights-Errant had failed in their original mission, they had perhaps found something greater -- a potential recruit in the form of Lord Cypher. The Dark Angel was aware of the wider events unfolding across the galaxy, but explained that events on Caliban were complex. Qruze offered his old comrade the opportunity to become one of Malcador's agents, but ultimately, Cypher refused his generous offer, for he would continue to serve in the shadows -- loyal, but unremembered and unknown. Baal (ca. 008.M31) After the majority of the Blood Angels Space Marine Legion and their Primarch Sanguinius, disappeared in the Signus System in 005.M31 and were presumed lost, the Librarian Rubio was sent by Malcador the Sigillite to Baal to meet with Warden Arkad, the acting Regent of Baal. Arkad and twenty fellow Blood Angels stood guard on their Legion's homeworld, desperate for news of their brothers, but all travel and communication with the Signus System has been effectively blocked by the malignant Ruinstorm between the two systems. Surprised by the arrival of Rubio, the Knight Errant had the misfortune of being the bearer of bad tidings: by order of the Regent of Terra, the Blood Angels Legion was hereby ordered to disband and have their Legion's resources divided amongst the remaining Loyalist Legions. Warden Arkad and his Battle-Brothers vehemently protested the Sigillite's command, arguing that as long as a single Son of Sanguinius yet drew breath, they could indeed rebuild their Legion. But due to serious time constraints, the Loyalists could ill-afford letting such valuable resources fall into the hands of the Traitors. Rubio sympathised with his cousins' outrage and the pain over the disbandment of the Blood Angels, for he knew what it was like to lose a Legion, having been exiled from his own due to his violation of the Emperor's Decree Absolute when he utilised his powers to save Agentia Primus Garro on Calth. The Knight-Errant went on to explain that a new organisation was being formed in order to counter the dark powers that Horus Lupercal had aligned himself with. Disregarding the Sigillite's messenger, Warden Arkad and his Battle-Brothers vowed to undertake a suicidal journey in order to find their missing Primarch or carry the fight directly to the Warmaster Horus himself. When Rubio attempted to stop Arkad, the Librarian came close to being slain by the remaining Blood Angels, but was miraculously saved by an unexpected astropathic message received from the Signus System, stating that Sanguinius and the Blood Angels yet lived. Warden Arkad ordered Rubio to depart Baal, for he would have to return to the Sigillite empty-handed. Satisfied that the Blood Angels had survived, Rubio was only too happy to do so. Molech (009.M31) leads his fellow Knights-Errant, including Tylos Rubio and Macer Varren, in the prosecution of their duties during the Horus Heresy.]] Malcador the Sigillite, together with Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves, conspired with Garviel Loken to hatch a most audacious plan -- to send a Knights-Errant squad to infiltrate Horus' flagship, the Vengeful Spirit, and prepare the way for an overwhelming Space Wolves assault, led by the Wolf King himself, in order to kill the Arch-Traitor. Loken was charged by the Sigillite for this vital mission, and was allowed to select his own squad members. The former Luna Wolf recruited nine of his fellow Knights-Errant including: Tylos Rubio, Macer Varren, Iacton Qruze, Rama Karayan, Ares Voitek, Altan Nohai, Callion Zaven, and Tubal Cayne. At the behest of Leman Russ, he also sent one of his own sons, Bror Tyrfingr, to become a member of the Sigillite's Knights-Errant. Loken also attempted to recruit his fellow Luna Wolf, Severian, but he refused to join a mission -- one he felt was a doomed prospect. Later, when the Knights-Errant prepared to depart Terra, Severian changed his mind and joined them despite his misgivings. Utilising the technologically advanced stealth vessel, Tarnhelm, and guided by Tubal Cayne's advanced sensors and strategic planning, the brave squad was able to successfully infiltrate Horus' flagship undetected. As they moved deeper into the bowels of the massive "Gloriana"-class Battleship, Bror Tyrfingr left Futharc runes at various points throughout the vessel to guide a future Space Wolves assault. Before long, the Knights-Errants' presence was detected as they encountered various resistance throughout the massive warship. Some of the Knights-Errant died during these skirmishes, and the remainder of the squad were captured and brought to the Lupercal's Court, before the Warmaster himself. Horus attempted to tempt Loken into rejoining him, and though tempted by his father's offer, the stalwart Knight-Errant defied his former Primarch, which allowed his fellow Knights to turn upon their captors. Several more of Loken's squad were slain in the subsequent fighting as the Knights-Errant made good their escape, when the Tarnhelm shot out the windows of the audience chamber, sucking them out into the void. Varren, Voitek and a rescued Ultramarines survivor from the surface of Molech, Centurion Proximo Tarchon, were put into Sus-an-induced healing comas while Rubio recovered from the ordeal. Both Bror Tyrfingr and Severian convinced their squad leader that the mission's failure was not Loken's fault. Notable Knights-Errant Twenty original members of the Knights-Errant were recruited directly by Malcador with others being recruited second-hand. Known members include: Wargear *'Paragon Bolter' - The Knights-Errant were outfitted with the finest crafted panoply of arms and armour that the Sigillite's household could procure, the plain grey heraldry belying the peerless quality of the underlying workmanship. *'Master-Crafted Bolt Pistol' *'Master-Crafted Power Weapon' *'Iron Halo' *'Artificer Armour' *'Frag and Krak Grenades' Optional Wargear A Knight-Errant may also take one of the following: *'Narthecium' *'Nuncio-Vox' *'Servo-Arm' *'Melta Bombs' *'Jump Pack' A Knight-Errant may replace his Power Weapon with one of the following: *'Master-Crafted Power Fist' *'A single Master-Crafted Lightning Claw' A Knight-Errant may replace his Paragon Bolter with one of the following: *'Combi-Weapon' *'Sniper Rifle' A Knight-Errant may replace his master-crafted Bolt Pistol with one of the following: *'Master-Crafted Volkite Serpenta' *'Master-Crafted Plasma Pistol' Knights-Errant Appearance , precursor to the Inquisitorial Seal, during the time of the Horus Heresy]] Knights-Errant Colours Having foresworn their oaths to their Space Marine Legions of origin, the Knights-Errant wore artificer-wrought battle plate scoured to ceramite gunmetal grey. They bore no sigil other than that of Malcador. Despite renouncing their former ties, many Knights-Errant retained some token of their former identity, varying from a simple keepsake of a battle of old to a favoured weapon too potent to set aside. In the aftermath of the Schism of Mars, during which the Imperial Fists were finally able to extricate stockpiles of the new Mark VI Corvus Pattern Power Armour, the Knights-Errant were equipped with the very finest examples of this class of armour as well as whatever other master-crafted weapons and equipment they required to prosecute the Sigillite's far-rearching Silent War. Knights-Errant Iconography Members of the Knights-Errant were marked with the personal sigil of Malcador the Sigillite -- a stylised letter "I" with three horizontal lines through its centre, the icon that would later become infamous across the galaxy after the Horus Heresy as the Inquisitorial Seal of the Inquisition. See Also *'Grey Knights' *'Crusader Host' *'The Seventy' *'Blackshields' Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 16-17, 19, 30, 84, 88-91, 208-213 *''Black Library Weekender - Volume Two'', "Lost Sons," by James Swallow *''The Buried Dagger'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''The Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''The Path of Heaven'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight, Epilogue *''Vengeful Spirit'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Wolfbane'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Cybernetica'' (Novella) by Rob Sanders *''Child of the Night'' (Short Story) by John French *''Ghosts Speak Not'' (Short Story) by James Swallow *''Patience'' (Short Story) by James Swallow *''Burden of Duty'' (Audio Book) by James Swallow *''Garro: Legion of One'' (Audio Book) by James Swallow *''Garro: Oath of Moment'' (Audio Book) by James Swallow *''Garro: Sword of Truth'' (Audio Book) by James Swallow *''Grey Angel'' (Audio Book) by James Swallow *''The Watcher'' (Audio Drama) by C.Z. Dunn *''Black Library Blog: The High Lords of Terra Convene'' (Link Defunct) *''Forge World - Nathaniel Garro, Hand of the Sigillite'' *''Forge World - Knight-Errant Tylos Rubio'' *''Forge World - The Knights-Errant'' Category:K Category:History Category:Imperium Category:Imperial History Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marines